


Sober

by aphjapan (hondakinku)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 04:18:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hondakinku/pseuds/aphjapan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was not from loneliness or simple infatuation. And they were both sober, too.</p>
<p>Oh, no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sober

The last thing Japan had expected from this day - from his life, really - was to make love with the Netherlands.

But here he was, moaning in pleasure as kisses were trailing down his neck and he felt a strange pressure in his abdomen.

He didn't dare look at the Netherlands. He really wasn't good at sex.

It was a spur of the moment thing. At this point, anything he did with the Netherlands was. Japan had simply invited him over for dinner - that always leads to sex, America warned him - but they were friends, that's all. Easy enough to brush off, they had known each other for years. ...America was right.

Japan was good at holding back feelings. He never let his infatuation for the Netherlands show - he was very attractive - and he didn't let it show that day, either. 

It was completely sober sex as well. Japan was baffled. It was not from drunkenness, loneliness, or infatuation.

Oh, no.

That's too mushy, too cliche, Japan.

Plus, it's too much wish fulfillment.

"Th-- there's no way you actually love me--" Japan said in between a breath, as the Netherlands came down harder on him - oh, god, this was so pleasuring.

" -- I do." It was quick, quiet, just like him. But, just like they were, it was the start of something complicated. But it wasn't something they would regret.

**Author's Note:**

> oh no is right what am I doing


End file.
